Intangiable Dreams
by The Evil Queen of Nowhere
Summary: No Sap. No Mess. What every book loving fool might dream of. Uses LoTR and other books. I never said that my summary would be good. Just read it and then make me happy and tell me what you think. Chapter eleven was finished and twelve is up.
1. A Dreamer's Monologue

Hiya. Rachel here. First ever story here. Aren't you proud of me and the factor of unlaziness. If you want a disclaimer I am a poor sixteen year old girl with a minimum wage job. Love me. Hate Me. Burn me. Just don't send me a toilet seat. Or a fee. Thank you. And now I shall cease the sentence fragments for your viewing pleasure. What you now see is my tweaked version of Lestat's Monologue in which you may find in the first chapter of Memnoch the Devil, a fine book, by A. Rice. This is not based on her characters really. If you are reading this statement I already love you.  
  
  
  
  
  
My Monologue********************************  
  
Why should you listen to my story? May you have more important things to do? If no then continue for ears are mightily welcome. I will tell you now that this story relates to my life my ethics and all things in which I hold dear. It relates to me, it relates to you, and it relates to the whole of humanity. I am the paragon of oddity, having the insatiable urge to be poles apart. I am a worshipper of the god-like authors I hope that some day I am among them.  
  
I am a august sixteen year old of the female variety with pale skin, dirty blonde hair, and slate blue eyes. Not being a raving beauty I still can more than make up for it with my Lestat- like pride, intelligence, creativity, and sense of humor. Yet who I am is absolutely irrelevant to this tale. This story could have happened to anyone. The only requirment being a decent imagination. Most of this is factual so much so that I might nearly classify it as non-fiction. Yet the events were extrodinary. What I am about to pass on to you very well might be beneficial to your entire philosophy on life itself.Will you listen to me? I now shall speak to you now. "Real yet intangiable are my dreams found so sumptuous to envision." Teqon W.  
  
  
  
I can not post real chapters yet. Let me get use to writing before I focus on it's length. Sound good? At all? I have not read Memnoch the Devil in about a year. I just remembered the format of that 1st chapter very well. If I copied any thing I am sorry. I did not even look at it before writing. Cya My friend and Read on. 


	2. The cold man and the colder dream

How was the first chapter? I had to set the main character's personality so that is how I decided to do it.For a disclaimer how about this. I do not own any ficticious or two dimensional person or persons. I am not Omnipotent as I may claim to be. There fore I own no one but Teqon W. I own Tasakapeotkauu too but don't tell her. Shhh! Unofficially we are the three dweebs RiRi MoMo and LuLu. If you do not know what I speak of don't ask if you treasure your mental health. Your reading my second chapter? now I really love you, friend.  
  
  
  
I stared at the lovely embroidered crimsom silk curtains that engulfed the soft bed in which I had lain. Now such a familiar place this is to me but where is it? I do not remember. This spot seems etched in the back of my mind though. Something important has happened here.  
  
*Quite certainly it has.*  
  
That was most definitely a foreign voice. When did I start hearing voices inside my head? That certainly isn't a healthy sign.  
  
*Come to me now, love. For I am not foreign at all yet unreconizable I may seem to you.*  
  
The owner of this voice was so placid. He reminded me uncanily as a old man who had learned every thing in life and was ready to pass it on. Yet in his voice there seems to be vigilance and youth in form and conduct. Oh come now this bed is so soft. I toyed with the delicate soft gold fringe on the end of one of the small useless pillows that beautiful beds usually contain. It is cold here. So frigid it seems that when I reluctantly decided to approach the idea of leaving the bed I wrapped the heavy scarlet chaminole blanket across my bare pale shoulders. The blanket curved delicately like rose petals over the night black dress I wore. How inconvienent to wear such a skimpy thing in such a cold area.  
  
I stumbled out of the bed with the unruly grace bequeathed to me by my ancestors. When I looked up I was startled so much by the sight I took in that I fell again. A hand just as freezing as the enviroment took mine, helped me up, and Its owner smile gently. What features this man had. So supernal he appeared. Unearthly even. Eyes as deep and blue as the oceans, a long rugged stretch of mountainous nose, and lips the color and majesty of rich blood. He gestured with his large delicate hands to the thing in which had so startled me before. I had almost forgotten it when I saw his inhuman face. Almost.  
  
Oh lordy. Look at that. No wonder I had felt so cold. The cold just isn't that important anymore for I had felt so compelled to see this that I dropped my blanket and ran to the ledge of the balcony that weirdly enough the bed had been placed. This could be Antartica! The entire view from the balcony was encompassed by jagged ice and snow drifts. Well all except the body of water a little to the north east. How magnificent its power was with the twinkling jet black night cascading down the landscape's uneven surface. I have never seen the sky shimmer with such clearness before. There couldn't possibly be any civilization around for a thosand miles.  
  
I turned back to the man who had summoned me and walked back to him with shining eyes forgetting the embarasing events of only moments before. He picked the blanket back off the cold floor and returned it to my possession around my shoulders. "You truely are a magnificent person".  
  
"Me? But look at all this! Where is this any way? Do you live here? I have never seen such a magnificent place". I went to sit down on the bed. "Who are you?"  
  
He gestured to the large golden french doors on the southern wall of the beautiful house that must be his. "Shall we resume this conversation inside, love?"  
  
" You are the one who had spoken in my head, aren't you?" I have never felt so bewildered and confused before. I looked him over and then startled yet confident as always spoke again. "You are not human are you?"  
  
"Correct as always. So observant you are! But come now let us go inside for it hurts me to watch you shudder so."  
  
He seems so hospitable. So timeless. "Thank you Marius. Let us."  
  
"I knew you would catch on soon enough. Your memory is impeccible."  
  
  
  
Getting use to this now! So very fun it is to describe my favorite character. This is not a fic about him or any other chacacter. It is about me. If you do not understand yet this is a dream I am having. A important one. I will write again soon. I am still sorry that is short but I kinda like the fragments. 


	3. The Magnificent Host

Yes I know Marius is crazy for letting me in his house. He really should know better. This feels wierd, this talking to myself. No one will probaly read this unless I force them to. I hope I dont get in trouble for borrowing him from Anne Rice. I could just as easily make up a name for him but that might actually make sense so therefore I will not. If I get in trouble I will change his name and not mention his background. I like his personality and that is why I used him. It makes sense for the position. Do I need another disclaimer?????? I own very little and certainly not Marius or the Motts applesauce company. That would be a very good thing to own! I mean how often does someone get a ton of money and all the apple sauce you could eat? Weird topics anyone?  
  
I followed the very human yet inhuman being through the well light rooms. These rooms had extrodinary artifacts littered through out them. It is not cluttered yet the displays are quite random. You might find a book on the works of Salvador Dali along side a very ancient looking mace on one shelf. Then on the wall to one side of a hallway there might be a unknown classical piece showing the gods Aries and a man their might be a enlarged photo collection of skyscrapers in New Yok City.  
  
When it dawned on me that I was visiting Marius the first thing to come to my mind was that this was a vampire! A real vampire that I had read about in Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles. If what the books had said were true and Marius was really this man I feel that I have little to fear. He has little reason to kill me. Plus that doesn't seem to be his objective at all. Not the way that he smiles at me. He has something important to tell but I don't know wether or not he will be entirely truthful. Not with that Mona Lisa smile he has at the moment. Right as I was thinking this Marius pointed out a lovely set of jade chairs in the middle of a gigantic circular shaped room. the entire wall was a mural covered with figures of heaven and hell. The devil was over one door frame and god the other which they had entered through. The floors were entirely mosaic. In the center there was a gigantic silver fountain of water. Red water mind you. and what was even better was that this red water ran through some of the crevaces of the mosaic flooring. The ceiling was covered with scarlet colored fabrics which also draped over the silver door frames.  
  
"It must have taken you years to contrive this room, Marius. It is so fasinating."  
  
"It did. I am glad that you admire it for I have yet to show it to Lestat. I made it for him." I started to stare at him with credulity. He gives me his mind warping smile. I settle down from the idea of there being a Lestat. Even though I was looking right at proof. He points again at the jade chair to the left of the fountain. The hellish side. "Please sit down we have much to discuss."  
  
And I did.  
  
"Thank you, Rachel. I will anwser what ever questions you may have now. I must tell that I never lie but while this is true I cannot awnser all questions that you may ask. It may effect the outcome of your fate, child. What is it that you wish to ask?"  
  
"Where am I? What am I doing here? Do you have any food I'm hungry? And what exactly do you mean by influencing fate? Can I have some clothes to wear? I am cold still. What about Lestat? He actually exists? Do you live here alone? And is that red water suppose to represent blood? You know like the life force of people. The lives of people interconnecting betwix god and the devil or heaven and hell? That is what I get from this room. It seems more like my style. We are alike in artistic tastes I think. Lots of people hate mine because they find it negative but really it is just the truth......"  
  
He smiled again at me and puts his hand up and starts laughing at me. Not in a negative way. I guess he is either nearly angelic or it is just that in my eyes he can do no wrong. Either way I am entirely infactuated and incessantly blabbing about this nearly omnipotent man. I know he sees my envy for him he can read minds if it wasnt already a blatant fact. "Fine than obviously you have more than a few questions. Yet I feel I obligated to quell your requisitions since I have brought you here. I shall bring you to the baths and display my hospitality with a robe and a meal."  
  
"Nothing would please me more than to accept your kindness."  
  
He leads me down the corridor that led out of the beautiful room by the hell door.  
  
  
  
"Real yet intangiable are my dreams so sumptuous to envision" Teqon W. You like at all? I hope that it isn't too boring. 


	4. A short conversation of the comically pr...

The 3rd chapter had a lot of spelling and grammatical errors in it. Forgive me, will you? I will go back and fix them soon enough. Now I understand the value of typing clases. My chapters are short because I cannot type well. I type pretty fast since I am use to using a keyboard being the Geek that I am, but I am only so fast and make alot of mistakes since I am always staring at the keyboard. Oh well. I am almost finished with Marius. I feel guilty for using him. I really do but it wouldnt be right to my eyes if I didn't. Disclaimer: I disclaim all but me. Okay the***** mean that Marius is transmitting thoughts to Rachel.  
  
  
  
The bath was wonderful. So warm so cleansing so sensual. (Haha Shell had to say it!). The bath if you could call it that was a roman bath style AKA a gargantuan hot water pool with beautiful fountains and glass pebbles lining the bottom. Marius definitley has enough time on his very hansome hands. I wonder if he embroidered those gaudy hand towels by the door, too.  
  
*****Hey I CAN hear your thoughts, love.****  
  
"Stop it your freaking me out!" I hollered down the corridor he had just exited through.  
  
****How else**** then he reentered the bath hall and spoke "Would I" **Entertain my self?** He gave my a very impish grin and then started to leave again.  
  
"Marius, people yell at me for having a rotten sense of humor now I know I have a equal Why are we so alike yet so different?"  
  
He stopped and turned around, "We are more alike than you may ever realize." He smiled fondly. "Relax and enjoy your bath, I will go prepare your dinner."  
  
"You don't really seem like the cooking sort to me".  
  
"I'm not a cook by nature. I am a adventurer. My life is a eternity to learn and to test". "I will just have to be brave then, my friend. Good luck with that can opener".  
  
****Ha ha very funny. Do not forget you are in my house.****  
  
I shudder "Stop with that! Hearing you speak in my mind is unsettling."  
  
***Quit your whining you remind me of Armand****  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___ Finally I grew tired of playing with the twenty-eight different types of soaps that were dispensed from the bath wall. I got tired of pressing all the buttons on the pool rim that did things such as spinning the water clockwise, spinning it counter clockwise, blew bubbles from the floor, or made the water scalding hot. And then finally I was tired of picking on his hand towels. Therefore I decided to wanderdown the corridor and look for Marius.  
  
  
  
I Really am feeling like having short chapters here. Exscuse me. 


	5. Cold Hands

I am very sorry if the Chapters look like crap. I care? Well, not really, but any way for Lisa, my sole companion in my world of fanficdom, I shall continue. I will conquer this stupid machine and learn how to space properly. There I said it. I shall endure so mwahahaha. And for Michele the evil and her little Leah stoodge who dont have names I will add you in next chapter I think. I do know what I am doing. I just have to do it Rachel style. I have a feeling that you are really reading this and just not reviewing so that I am miserable. Well guess what! It is working. ;-P I hope I can get back into writing style over the holidays. I might even get up a couple more chapters. I hate talking to myself...........  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter starts here ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
I decided to roam. Wouldn't anyone like to do that in Marius' home? So many things so little time. Or is it? I don't even really know why I am here. And where in hell is here? Well certainly not hell it is freezing! As I walked I pondered on these points. Then in the middle of one of the rooms sat Marius waiting for me. I snickered when I saw what embillished the ornately carved silver tray on the table betwix the two chairs.  
  
"A paper plate, a can opener, and a can of sapghetti-o's?! Marius you have cerainly out done yourself this time." I said.  
  
" It is all I have to accomodate your needs. I do not need to eat. Remember this? The best for you my dear. I'm shocked that my home contained this much. Eat now for we have much to speak of before you return to the place in which you belong." I looked at him with a thousand questions that happened to arrise from this statement. He stared pointedly as if to say go ahead and eat.  
  
I did as I was asked. Hey I was hungry anyway. And when the rusty can opener finished it's task and I mine I returned my attention to the host. He was painting on a easel that I had not previously noticed. He looked at me and told me not to move yet. So weird this man is. What has time done to his head? Why do I believe all he says without doubt. He can not really be real. His sort are not real. He is about as real as Middle Earth. Yet here he is flesh and blood looking up at me as he paints. Wait a sec I hope he isn't painting me. He painted me while I was eating? Wow that is certainly the part of me I want to be remembered. The ravenous teenager battling with the can opener. I want to go see what he is painting!  
  
"Okay come and see then, and yes it is you my foolish friend."  
  
"Hey, hey, I was kidding about that chomping thing. And quit with the mind reading will you? I am rather beginning to loathe those preternatural advancements of yours. Are my thoughts not even safe any more?" I go over and wrap my arms around his neck while looking over his shoulder. I am as comfortable with this non-existent man as I am to my own step-father.  
  
"We are quite similar as you were saying, you and I, unease is not a difficulty with you." I turned my attention to the piece. What piece? It is blank. In the ten minutes he had been doing this there was only a small black circle in the middle of the the canvas. Mystifying. "Me?"  
  
"You will understand someday now please return to your chair". Marius said standing up. My arms were still on his shoulders and they fell down limply.  
  
"But..."  
  
"There will be time for awnsers soon. We have all the time in the world."  
  
"I do not. Maybe you do... but I am only mortal"  
  
"You have eternity to dream. Who says all halts for death?" He took my hand reassuringly.  
  
"Who could say for a fact it doesn't?" I snapped my hand back.  
  
"What would the world be like if all was based on fact? Come now. Sit with me and we shall speak of the past, we shall speak of the future, we shall speak of eternity, and most importantly we shall speak of the present."  
  
And so I sat down beyond the transcendental and celestial room, the luxurious fanasty baths, and beyond the uncomplete painting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I will end this chapter here. I must go to work now and I hope to write more later. I am afraid to save chapters and continue working ot them before I post because I fear that I shall not finish them. Is that a good stopping point for my continual blurbs I create for you? I will write again soon. 


	6. Insight of a nonexisent 3000 year old ma...

Here I am again. Did you miss me my dear reader? I hate talking to this damn computer.**Tap tap** Any one in there???? I speaketh at you once more. God save you! If there is one. The whole Marius and time thing will be explained. In a way it is partially my sight on things. I have two point of views on the entire celestial issue. One is the point of view that Marius has in this story as shown previously and as shall be further more spoken of. The other the one in which I am more taken with is shown by myself in this story. You will come to find in fact how similar we really are. Hang tight I must warn you that I am feeling quite woosy while writing this.  
  
Wait wait wait!!!!!!! I should give another disclaimer. I own no two dimensional or fanastically contrived characters from any other story written by any one. I am not sure on this but I do not even think that I rightfully own myself yet. Marius owns me!!!!!!!! He does! Seriously! All I can ever think of are him and other supernal non exisent god-like characters.  
  
  
  
Okay Im ready to continue now! HERE STARTS CHAPTER 6  
  
  
  
I sat down. Oh this will definitely be a quite interesting conversation I thought to myself. I can feel it. Oh yes I can. I watched him watch me. Still placid and caring as ever. Why does he care? He is so like me. Like he was part of me.  
  
***I am part of you.***  
  
He still stared with such a penetrating gaze. He sees through me like glass.  
  
***You are so deep and not always clear nor shallow as glass may be. Sharp yet smooth and sharp your edges are and glass is one or the other yet never both. You are so much more so very much more. You are not fragile but resilient as the tides. A deep dark sea you are with such turmoil yet so little animosity nor malice. Yes part of you I am and this I must thus explain.You will understand thisbefore you must recede from this haven.***  
  
His face was subdued and he looked down at his hands. I was now attentive to his every word and waited for his continuance.  
  
He looked up and began what he had waited to say all night since I had seen the ice and the stars. "What ever lies behind those stars you see every night, Rachel? You may never know and then again you may. Maybe it is completely obvious to some. Maybe it is just the scientific perspective or the religious one maybe it is both connected and flowing in a syncronized pattern together. Maybe science explains god. Is there a god? this I do not claim to know or even somewhat comprehend. There is one thing however in which I am positively certain on and that is that each individual person contains a essence or a soul if you will. My powers are not needed to learn such a thing. How ever much a person does wrong there is always a balance to their bad side. No one is fully evil and all can love and eventually do. Some are more easily persuaded to do so than others yet we all cherish the hope of love. This you may soon find out is much more consuming and important than what ever diety lies beyond the stars or in a temple or on a mountain. For they are not something to waste your time pondering over.  
  
"Life passes so quickly I see it every day. All my life has been shrouded by death. Death eventually consumes all but myself and few others. As I watch death come and go ending the condrudum of mortal life I see the ending of many peoples suffering. They smile in their hearts. They smile at the prospect of finishing their pain. Other people who tended to be happy through out their lives also smile. They smile with rememberence and with joyful dispositions. They are glad and do not diminish and for these reasons I find that there must be more time on our hands than we can possibly imagine. A uncertain fate we have. All of us."  
  
He grasped my hand and smiled. "You may never know the future but let it come as it will for there is nothing that we can do to change it. You must just live your life to it's fullest and not dwell on the things that do not matter. if there is some celestial force it shouldn't feel badly of living this way. It is the only way to live happy. Help but do not hate. And feel little remorse for we all seem to have a place in the sceme of things."  
  
We sat silent for a long time. It was not an awkward silence for I was thinking of what he had said. It had all rang true and I had known it all the while yet now it was in order and comprehensible. I could identify with this knowledge. It is every thing I am. It is my identity, my knowledge, and a burden to carry and to share. I spoke to him then, "If all this is true then there is one point you were missing. That is what is the point of living."  
  
Marius began to explain, "The...."  
  
I put my hand up and stopped him, " I think it is my turn to tell beliefs. I have always thought that people lived to help eachother and to teach and learn and raise children and teach them what a person should do in their lives. Oh it is so hard to explain."  
  
The reply I got was this, "This is because there is no textbook straight forward reasoning to life. I have lived for thousands of years and still I do not know." I toyed with the can opener and he smirked at me for unchartable reasons. I shook my head at his unpredictability.  
  
I began covering the entire conversation again in my mind. "Wait a second so much is unawnsered yet. Where are we? You said I had to return to where I belonged. I believe I have more to hear."  
  
"This is true, you are so vigilant Rachel. You will experience such a feat in the next weeks and I am here to prepare you for it. Nothing is planned yet nothing that will happen will be random. At the moment you are dreaming."  
  
"I half figured so. Not every day you meet a 3000 year old man as good looking and kind as you are."  
  
***I am not joking here***  
  
"I am almost getting used to that mind thing you know?" I said with a grin. "Continue".  
  
"This dreaming process you will go through will be created by your emotions and current affairs. Every one goes through it at least once when they are developing into maturity yet as all dreams they are eventually forgotten."  
  
I gave Marius a very exasperated look, "Wait a second I'm confused! This is a normal human process? That is so odd."  
  
"Yes love and yours will be especially interesting due to your enormous amount of imagination and creativity".  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" I asked half worriedly half sarcastically.  
  
"For you, Rachel, these dreams will most likely have a overall positive effect but they could do exactly the opposite. Each dream's roles are filled with something familiar to you that is on your mind the most. You could have whatever you desired yet your dreams may also contain whatever you are fearing or hating."  
  
It dawned on me. "I am beginning to understand this far fetched thing now. Now I know why you seem so similar to me. You represent a part of me. A part of everyone really. Wisdom, knowledge, experience, love, caring, thought, encouragement, trying, and will. Your form embodies all the good things of human nature. You are truely the timeless goodness of the human soul".  
  
"You must go now maybe you shall meet me again. Think of me and remember all I have told you. Good bye now love"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Good so far? Introduction complete. I am going to wake up now. Yes Michele! You and Leah shall be included! Very soon. Maybe even next chapter. Hey this is long enough to consider a chapter. Not a blurb. 


	7. Dreams are good things! Begins part 2

Disclaimer: I hold no claim of anything in this story but Teqon W.  
  
Those last six chapters could be considered as belonging to part one which would be the introduction. Here begins part two of Intangiable Dreams.  
  
  
  
  
  
Waking up was always a difficult thing for me to do. Wether I was just tired from lack of sleep or tired of the real world I always have had difficulties rousing myself from sleep. My imagination never fails to amuse me. I can dream of the loveliest things. The weirdest things. The scariest things. What should make last night any different? I believe what I dream. I always have. Dreams tell me about myself and have led me to believe in some of the most influencial ideas of my life. When you dream your imagination is set loose. You could do anything you have ever heard of and more. Your dreams are influenced and shaped by your personality, beliefs, and your experiences in the real world. I could give many examples of dreams like this which taught me such a valuable lesson that I remember in my every day life.  
  
One such dream might be the dream I had a week after my great grandmother had died. I had been happy in this dream. I was with my family in this large lovely cottage with a willow tree in the front yard next to the patio and with its roots pushing up and through the old side walk. This is exactly the type of house my mother wants in real life. The roots in the side walk had suddenly grown rapidly and entangled around my leg. I got away yet a sliver of it's bark had gotten into my wrist while I had tried to get away. It began to poison me and and to my consternation I found out that I would die within a day's time. I was afraid and crying with self pity for dying with out finishing my life and I was crying because I didn't know what would happen when I died. My biggest fear would be to have my soul vanish like a put out flame. I would have rather gone to hell for at least there I had a identity and a mind.  
  
I wandered through the places in which I had visited in my life time. Where I had grown up.I was looking for the anwsers. What is going to happen to me when I die? Is there a place for me? What is the purpose of life? Nothing could anwser my question until I came to my great grandma while she was also dying. She told me not to worry and that it did not really matter. She had told me exactly what Marius had reminded me of. What ever is to come will come and that I should accept it as it came. I could always hope for the good.  
  
This dream made it so that I no longer really feared death. I had gotten this through a dream! I get so many things through dreams. I often dream of risking every thing to save the people I care about. I have had those sort of dreams since I was about five. It is just in my personality.  
  
The alarm on my radio clock went off for the third time. I really need to find away to make that snooze button unacessible. I will be late! Senora Feldman will give me detention this time. I know she will! I run down stairs. My sister is playing with her hair in the mirror again. She has probally been at it for the last thirty minutes. Alicia is rather vain sometimes. Her primary objective in life is to be popular and her friends... friends? Did I say friends I meant to say fiends. What can I say? They are fiends.  
  
"Have you been playing with that eyeliner again, sister dearest? You look like a football player again. well I guess it is better than a racoon like last week, isn't it?" She really discusts me sometimes.  
  
She doesn't even look away from the mirror. "The shower is frozen again. Go use the one up stairs and here." She tosses my deodorant at me. " you smell like a dog".  
  
"At least I don't smell like embalming fluid take that nasty perfume off". I grab my maroon towel and stalk off up stairs in my very fluid Lestat-like manner. "and I don't smell!!" I sniff my armpits ( I had to put that in) "I don't!"  
  
"Ewww! Hog!" my sister yells up the stairs. She knows me too well.  
  
  
  
Of course I walked into Spanish a bit late as is the norm. (Isn't it?). And as also is the norm my friend were displaying their oddities. The sort of evil looking one with blue eyes, pale skin, dark brown hair and these very uncharacteristic dimples gave me a smirk for being late again. That is Michele or Tasakapeotkauu the elf twanger. Leah is the tall one with Big feet, big hands, big arms, big chin. You get the picture. And then their is Lisa who is bigger around the middle than most people but has a really friendly smile and a very perverted sense of humor which is funny even when she is grouchy. Our Aahz. They are three awesome friends. Shh don't tell them that I said that! They just happened to be sporting their big violet velvet witches hats again today.They got them to go see Harry Potter in.  
  
My friends don't really need a occasion to be weird. Every one in the Spanish class pay us no attention. They already know that we are weird. Not that that is a bad thing. Not at all. what could make a girl happier than playing video games, reading books, and daydreaming about their favorite characters. We spend our time debating about which character from which books are coolest. My list comprises of about 7 or 8. Leah's of about 12. Lisa's of 30. Michele had 30 but she has been try to cut down lately.  
  
Absolutely infactuated. 


	8. dEEp gEEk

Disclaimer: I can count the things I own on my two hands and any thing in this story certainly isn't one of those ten things. These things in this chapter and the last are all real occurences that have happened at some point in time or another. I am going to give away TASAKAPEOTKAUU's deepest secrets. Will that make any one want to hear what I have to say? I hope so.  
  
  
  
  
  
In order to understand me I believe that you first need to understand my friends. Well not really for I am one of a kind but it sounded neat to say. Do you not think so? I love my friends. They are geeks to be proud of. Intelligent for the most part and almost always enjoyable. They are usually mature except Leah. They are also nearly always good natured well except Lisa. And me yes I must confess that I am at times a grouch but that is reserved for special persons.  
  
To continue this thought....  
  
I think I should take back the statement about the maturity levels. Let me tell you what is occuring at my lunch table. Jared is blowing orange juice out of his nose because of a naughty thing Lisa said about me and a very... um.... nice exchange student. Nice is a good bland word isn't it? Michele is laughing at my blushing and so I make a obsene comment about herself and a certain blonde elven bow twanger. You all know whom I speak of I assume. For those of you not enlightened by the Lord of the Rings trilogy I shall tell you that such bow boy is also called Legolas. Not that he is important or anything. David, our anti-social know it all (quite often refered to as Ghandi), is snickering at us all quietly and then proving his supreme intelligence once again by gloating about how this intelligence of his surpasses mine by far. Geek. He does that all the time for no reason what so ever. At least I have SOME social skills.  
  
Okay so maybe I was lying about the maturity yet they are good friends all the same. You have to love them.They are true and care for what matters most. Not looks for we are not shallow. They do not care for lies and are wise inside. Deep deep deep DEEP inside mind you. What other qualities would harbor such good conditions for geekdom? I love every moment of it.  
  
As is ritual for us we contend to our need to wander out into the hallway. We do this for absolutley no reason because the lunch table is just as comfortable as the large black stone benches in the hall outside of the cafeteria. The only reason I can give for this migration is that we need to leave the fish bowl. I tell this to my friends and they laugh because the cafeteria is rectangular. I shake my head so often at them it is a wonder that my neck is not bulging with well used muscles.  
  
"It is a aquarium then. But look at them all! Bottom dwellers and nasty ravenous baracudas. Then there is the gold fish. Very flashy yet it still smells and gold fish are so small and insignificant." I told Michele and Leah.  
  
Lisa walks out of the double doors and says, "I think that is a zoo. Look at the wire between the glass panels in the windows. You just don't find cages around aquariums all the water would drain out."  
  
Let me take this moment to shake my head again, "THERE ISN'T ENOUGH VARIETY IN THAT ROOM FOR THAT! They maybe apes and baboons and I've seen a couple swing around like chimps but if you compare them to those things they are all primates." I love my friends."Grrrrr... they are fish or they are primates but still all similar." So much for creativity.  
  
Oh well. I have math now with the um... nice... foreign exchange student. I hope he doesn't read this. Not that it is isn't obvious, thank you friends, that I like him. I try to unobtruisively admire him in all his handsome manliness but then comes those geek friends of mine. They are so blatant about it. Especially when they point. Oh especially the pointing! Why do I put up with them? I am too honest with them. If I was prudent I wouldn't tell them anything. But what fun would that be? None. I go off to unadvoidably miss at least half of my math class with the admiring of the back of someone's head. A head with very nice hair mind you.  
  
  
  
***** Have I bored you yet? I will get on the more interesting topics next chapter. Cya then my friend. 


	9. The inconvenient dress

Ahh chapter nine!!! I thank thee you fer ye reviews. I love using old english. This is the Chapter for Michele and Leah. We will boldly go to places that no geek has gone before! Well I am sure that we have all been there at one point in time or another. Yes Leah! I know and I shall be switching to past tense now. And I will stay there too. Why didn't you pick on the fragments. I was sure that you would be yelling about how I picked on your maturity level. Well you probally didn't since you know it is true and I am sure that you enjoy every minute of it.  
  
Tasakapeotkauu (TAS -Like in Dragonlance, ACK- like the first part of a sneeze, AHHH, PEA- nasty food product, OH, TACK COO- don't ask....)  
  
Is that a accurate enough translation for you? I had to add a A since that is how we pronounce it. I should make dictionaries with this skill.  
  
Anyway, Tasakapeotkauu you should not skip school! Snow or no Snow!  
  
Okay I will start writing again....  
  
  
  
My life is not all that eventful. After my daydreaming episode in Math I had Tech Draw with hicks. Then I was a nerd and stayed after school until five o'clock as is my wont. It may not be eventful but it is what makes me happy that counts, right? I am happy. I would be happier if I had actually met Marius of Anne Rice's Vampire chronicles like I dream of so often. It is odd to remember dreaming about him in a dream. It is as if I am in an entirely different world while I dream. Unconsiously I go and do whatever I had been thinking about most. But when dreams link together... nothing is stranger. All I want to do is to dream. To visit him as I do when I read the Vampire Chronicles. The author has such a talent with words. How awesome her stories are. I've read all of them I think. I hope that she writes more. I happen to think that Marius and Lestat are her two favorite characters. Look how much she uses them. Marius has major roles in The Vampire Lestat, Queen of the Damned, The Tale of Armand, Blood and Gold, and Pandora. There are only two I can think of in which he is not. So much to remember, and I remember it all. So clearly. You might think that he was real. I do of that you can be sure. I would love to know him. I must stop with this. I will go insane. I should not be allowed to think so much.  
  
I was in my bed thinking. I could not stop. I would not stop either. Not for anything in the world. That is unless of course Marius was part of this world. Sometimes I wonder. Maybe Anne Rice isn't a real person. I grinned to myself couldn't help it. What if it was just Lestat's pen name? What if? Hmm. I started snickering. I'm glad my sister can't see me. She hates it when I laugh at seemingly nothing. Oh I want to dream now. Maybe Marius is there. There? My dreams are a place now? I am not entirely fettered to this loneliness if I could dream. Maybe I should. I put down the book in which I really had now intention of reading. Page two already? I followed my intentions slid back off the pillow and collapsed onto it. I have no will power. Do I?  
  
That bed again. The black silk dress. Am I mourning or something? Really should change my clothes. Well at least it isn't freezing once again. But sadly that means that I am not at the spacious ornate dwelling of Marius. Once again I must consider this, Where am I? Marius had told me in the last dream that I was going through some sort of stage in my dreaming career that all people are subjected to. If that is true maybe it is the reason for these beautiful habiliments which simplicity seems to embellish myself well by complementing my complexities. It is quite agreeable to this bed but I wouldn't concieve the thought of rumaging through a forest in it. That would be funny wouldn't it? For me to be wandering through a place such as Mirkwood in a black silk dress without sleeves. You don't get a chance to see that everyday. I should see where I am.  
  
I slipped my legs out of the covers of the bed and peeked through the curtain curious to know what was out there preparing to relish a place as magnificent as Marius' home. I sank down into the bed and buried myself into the covers. Damn.  
  
"Arghh! Rachel you need to shut that mouth of yours!!!" I was frustrated beyond belief. Guess where I was Mirkwood.  
  
"Teqon W.?" I heard a voice that was quiet familiar and also quite close.  
  
I hopped out of the bed and spun around in circles looking for her,"Tasakapeotkauu?" Finally I spotted her and ran twards her. She looked very suave in her costume. Like a elf and a vampire as if she went rumaging through Amadeo and Legolas' closets. Not just Amadeo make that Lestat. She had a shimmering black shirt with three holes in it as if lion claws had been dragged through it. Underneath this religiously rocking shirt of hers was a blood red toned shirt that matched color of the ruffles on her beautiful long vampiric tweaked trenchcoat that only Lestat would be caught dead in oh and me. The boots oh and the boots too much too imagine my eyes will fall out were is my Michele under all that. Back to the boots they are absolutely elven extrodinaire. " Hey you get abow? That is awesome so not fair! I am beginning to believe that our clothing is influenced by what we want to be."  
  
"Speak for yourself!" A voice spoke which could automatically be identified as Leah. She stalked out from behind The bed and stood in front of us. Michele and I fell on the floor laughing when we saw what she was groping about. I regaining my dignity quickly grabbed a bed post and jumped back on my feet. Nevermind that I looked back started giggling again and lost me footing and slipped on my dress. "Pink kitten jammies aww how precious Leah! I wish stick boy could see you now!"  
  
She stomped on my toes when I started giggling again. I grabbed my chest to try and regain control and my eyes went wide. "What in the frilly heck is down my top!" I yanked out a ornate sumptuously designed blade that had been lodged down my shirt.  
  
"Eww" Leah said "I think you have some habits you forgot to mention."  
  
"Shut up that was dangerous. What was it doing there what if I fell and stabbed myself?"  
  
"Obviously that won't happen. You already have fell twice laughing at me and haven't done me that favor yet."  
  
  
  
I have to go I will finish Writing later yet I will post this now. 


	10. A long journey through the heart of thin...

Chapter Ten. How is it so far? I think that I am quite completed with my introduction and now I willl continue to expand on the plot for you. I am glad to recieve so many reviews. I had feared that I might end up with only one or two from just my own friends but I have gotten quite a bit of feedback.And I think that the feedback that I have recieved from my friends has been quite good as well although that is not what I had first suspected. Well I hope that you are enjoying this tale. It is my first ever and I am glad to think that I have done well with this. Okay okay okay... I own no one in this story.... Not even Michele. Thanks again for the reviews and if you are reading this let me tell you that I love you more than when you read my first chapter. Cya and thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where are we?" I quite irritatedly asked knowing full well that no one had the required temperment to listen to me whine. We had been wandering this forest all night. The sun had risen with a beautiful red glow shimmering through the line of trees that was engulfing us and barracading us from the rest of human existence. What a strange thing it is to wake in a four poster bed wearing a simple yet contemperary inconvienient silk dress in the middle of a unknown forest with two of my friends.  
  
"Getting kinda hungry here."  
  
"Quit whining, dork. I'm starving too here you know?! It isn't every day that a person gets thrown in a forest with out food or water or sane companions to talk to you." That was Michele. She was showing off her lack of people skills again. Not that I blamed her a bit. The mosquitoes were orbitting around her sweaty head. Her hair was matted to the sides of her face and the tip of her nose and the top of her forehead was beginning to redden. The sun was now fully over head. The forest did little to aid us in evading the light of the sun while it was so near to its zenith. The fashionable trench coat with the vampiric ruffles had been relinguished long before, but being some what intelligent as she is known for it had been wrapped around her waist in case the weather took it's inevitable turn to the wretchedly colder side of its spectrum.  
  
My dress was soiled with the filth and grime off the rocks in which we had struggled to climb. My condition was quite similar to Michele's yet the the many layers of the pricker torn dress could not be easily cast off. I had torn out the underlying folds of fabric that had been clinging to my overheated body. Now I looked quite akward yet my need for breeze became suddenly satiated.  
  
Leah who still sported the embarassing Kitty pjs dropped to the forest floor and decided, as we had all been yearning to do, to finally stop. We all fear the thought of not finding civilization before we starved. Who knows how many miles might lie betwix us and such a place. We had seen not hide or hair of a living creature since we arrived in this wretched place. We can not walk forever and if the damn mosquitoes don't happen to tear us apart nor we to each other we might just rest after all.  
  
And we rested. After a while anyway. We were now quite sorry that we had forsaken the soft blankets on the three beds in the clearing ten or more miles back. I was so darn thirsty. What a terrible dream this is. I know I am dreaming. How else would our siguation be explained? We all knew this. Such a odd feeling it is to know that you are dreaming yet to resume doing so regardless of this knowledge. Yet I always seem to be able to sense when I happen to be dreaming. Is that natural? I wonder.  
  
The mediator then came to me. Marius. My wild Roman historian. His blonde hair glowing in the fading light. But not as much as his eyes were glowing. They were absolutley unnatural. As if he were possessed. This stuck such a fear in me. So inhuman yet flesh and blood all the same. I diverted my eyes from the spectacle in which I had derived such consternation. a aura of light had engulfed him yet a moment before but now it had diminished. I felt no longer this stange forboding and then finally looked back at him.  
  
His face was stoic, showing no emotion at all. That was almost as frightning as the glowing itself. "Where am I now? Is this what you had spoken of before we last parted?" I asked trying to regain some dignity lost by my silly cowardice.  
  
"You and your companions are in Middle Earth as you had earlier assumed. And as you have also noticed the creatures of the land are no where to be found. This is bad news for you. The place is stirring. Evil approaches. You must prepare yourself with the only useful tools in your grasp. These are truth, will power, honor, and compassion. Be quick of mind and you shall prevail in the tasks set before you. Love as all deserve. Hate nothing but hate itself. If you set a goal and hold to it nothing shall stop you not even death itself. What happens here effects nothing but you but with that protect what you value or that, you, will inevitably fail." Finally he blinked. That in which he had not seen fit to do during his entire appearance. His voice in which gave the instructions was eerie. It was not the same man as the one who had embroidered the pink hand towels and made use of plastic bowls on silver tea trays. He vanished almost instantaneously. A feat his kind can supposively do. To move quicker than the eye could follow.  
  
Tired as I was I knew that we needed to return to our journey. If what I had been told was true then we were not safe here. Not safe at all. 


	11. What happens in the dark

This is the Beginning of Chapter eleven. I will not finish it before I post it and if you are now reading this check back at it soon for this shall be quite short. I hope you enjoy this.  
  
I roused my companions. Leah snarled and Michele breathed really heavily some more. She tells me that she doesn't snore. Yeah sure. It was pitch black outside. The sky seemed absent of both the moon and the stars. And seeing that we had found our selfs in such a stranded predicament there was not a single source of light to be found. To think that we had forsaken the street lamps! I hoped that we would not meet with any forces as Marius'prediction seemed to for tell . Oh how I yearn just to end this atroacious dream! Its purpose seems so shrouded. Like this night. So dark.  
  
Finally they had woken but were not really alert. I was quite keen with the shaking fear regarding the awful unpleasant visit. What could be lingering in the deep dark that engulfs us into it. So frightening it was to see Marius like he was. It was not him. I can dream such horrid things. I can also dream awesome beautiful dreams that compell me to love my enviroment but they come few in number.We needed to hurry I could sense it. And what you sense in your dreams usually come to be in some twisted form or another.  
  
Leah questioned my need to hurry, "We have been walking forever! And Leah should probally get some sleep. Like now!"  
  
"Quit talking in third person you will drive me bonkers." Michele opened her mouth ready to say what I blurtted out next. "Yes, yes I know, I am already there. This is serious though. You didn't see what I saw. Or hear what I heard." Leah opened her mouth and once again sturbborn as ever I pressed on, "I will explain as we continue but is is urgent that we continue our journey to where ever we are heading. We are not safe I can sense it. The darkness around us is succumbing to some force's devilish deeds. This dark is rising. Can you not see it? Leah, look next to you at that bolder next to where your knee should be."  
  
"I see no boulder next to my knee. I can barely see the knee!"  
  
"Exactly! Even though the sun seems to beginning to rise. You can barely tell that is so because of the tremendous amount of dark fog which is almost filling our entire view. As you most likely can most likely surmise this is highly unnatural. Things do not bode well for us therefore we must be on our way." They stare at me with a almost comical amount of incredulity. Almost.  
  
"Let's go!" I started off. I looked back at them as their eye wided. "Come on we need to go. Look at the weather! Lets-" Thud. 


	12. Some food for thought

I don't feel like chatting but let me remind you once more that if you or someone else could call any of the events or people in this story theirs then it is theirs. I do not lay claim to anything in this story.I find it so hard to write my true feelings on many subjects that I feel like sharing. It is awful I get to telling you about something and then I leave out my true feelings on the matter which tends to leave things half done. I guess it is natural for me to hide my emotions and the deeper things about me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But then what happens next? I had woken up then. How wierd it is to dream inexplicable dreams as I do. The darkness was looming over me still as I lay in my bed. Not the elegantly carved four poster but my own bed. The real one that does not move to different places but remains in my room. the darkness being the only remnant of my dream was not with the opressive quality that had been present moments before. What I felt now was the type of darkness in which I have grown to treasure. Foolish is it? But why I hold such endeavor for this darkness is that it reminds me of the all the times I could be lost in thought in it? The darkness of the small hours. It is the symbol of tranquility. When I lie to rest in this deep soundless dark I am safe. I am me. There is nothing to contend with here. No one here hates me because I am alone. The solitude does not bother me either for I am too busy imagining what it would be like to be around fantastical people out of stories. Like Marius for instance. I can spend hours just thinking about what it would be like to know such a magnificent creature as himself. I imagine myself knowing him and having conversations with him and well... just being around him would make me incrediably happy as nothing real possibly could.  
  
He knows who he is, where he is, and where he is going. Listen to me talk! I think of him so much it is as if he was actually real inside my head. As said in the Vampire Chronicles he has experienced so much and has finally found his place in the world. I feel that if I was ever to know such a man I might finally learn who I am. I would no longer be unsure of my course in life. My own ideals could be set on a straighter defined path. I wish I had eternity as he did but I am pretty sure that no one lives forever. There is not enough time in all the world to treasure what we posess. We should not endure life or envy it from a far. Fill your senses and fill your mind. Rejoice and be happy, Rachel! You should not dream of a eternity. You are wasting your time to hope for the things you will never recieve. No magic lamps with grand omnipotent geniis. So stop dreaming. There is so much more to taste.So much to explore. So little time.  
  
Tasakapeotkauu believes that I think too much about things. It is my primary sense of enjoyment. Why should I want to quit now? Yes I may not be enjoying life to it's fullest extent but is thinking not important too? If I was to spend all my time doing physical activities I would not be truely content. So you think that I should not think but it is what I do best. It fills me with appreciation for what I have in life not just what I want. Should I watch t.v every day like most people do. It is so boring. T.V.s are wretched things. All they do is talk and laugh and cry and scream and smile and hope and love and hate and be wistful and vengeful and sarcastic. Why pay money for this when friend are as free as the grass and the sky?  
  
I wonder if I was to actually meet some one like the fictious Marius and he was to teach me all the things I wanted to know would I be happy? People who do not love and care about things are generally as a rule very miserable. People who love in their hearts but are naive can for the most part be happy. People who want to understand things like me but have not completely found what they are looking for are not usually content and are restless like I. I want to be a person who has found what I am looking for. Is there anyone who actually has? Would I be happy? Would I find other things to want and envy? Is there anyone who is very knowledgable but has every thing that they could ever want ? That person must be happy but does he exist? Marius seems to embody that person. Maybe that is why I envy him. I could learn a thing or two from him.  
  
It was only two oclock? I was quite wide awake. I went down stairs to find something to occupy myself with. 


End file.
